Game Over/Trivia
*In the Wii version of Call of Duty 4, if the player shoots Zakhaev where his arm would be, it will still register as a hit. *If going back to the collapsing bridge, the player can get on a thin pipe that still holds. However, if the player stays here until the gas tank explosion, the player will die. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: "The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev. According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalist leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny." *The player can't kill the civilian drivers. *When Soap is in "Last Stand", the M1911 tossed by Price has much higher zoom than normal when aiming the pistol. This same "enhanced" M1911 can be acquired using the "give all" cheat in this level and in the level "Safehouse". *When Captain Price passes Soap the pistol, he is facing Zakhaev. When the Russian medic comes to revive him, he has moved a small distance from the car and is facing the other direction. *An M1911 normally holds seven rounds in the campaign, but in this mission, when Griggs pulls the player out to safety, he fires eight rounds without reloading from his nickel plated M1911, being the magazine capacity of the M1911 in multiplayer. *Using the Give all command, the player can find an AT4 in their arsenal. Although, it has very low detail and cannot be fired. This is because the player holds it like a Stinger, it is called the FIM-92 Stinger, and cannot lock on to anything to fire. *It is impossible to shoot down the Hind. Even if it is a perfect shot, the rocket will go right through the Hind. **In the Remastered version, rockets will now explode should they hit the Hind, however it still doesn't take any damage. *When Soap looks at Captain Price while they're being evacuated, Price's name doesn't appear. *It is impossible to destroy the BMP's on the back of the bridge, even with several RPGs. *The lake the team drives past on the freeway will appear to have reflections in it. This is not the case, since if the player uses noclip to go into the lake they will notice that the scenery around the lake has simply been replicated upside down. *In the intro video, it shows the mission taking place near the Caspian Sea, not the Altai Mountains. *Soap depicted the final scene in his journal. *Strangely, when the attack helicopter destroys the bridge, Gaz says "Stop the bloody truck!", when he is really the one driving. *If the cheat "Ragtime Warfare" is activated then deactivated while Griggs is dragging Soap, Soap no longer has the blurry effect and he can hear clearly. *Despite the player having the ability to choose who to shoot first, one of the two soldiers or Zakhaev, both the Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 flashbacks show Soap aiming for Zakhaev before the other two soldiers. **The flashbacks in each of the games showed Soap aiming at Zakhaev at different places. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it showed Soap aiming at the chest. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it showed Soap aiming at the head. *The conversation in the intro cutscene about "room temperature" and "ice cold" beer refers to the American practice of drinking beer cold as opposed to the British custom of serving beer at room temperature. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trivia